


Pull Me Closer

by swagumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, nothing is specifically stated tho don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagumi/pseuds/swagumi
Summary: "I, uh, had a bad dream and can't sleep." Keith admitted, and he tightened the shaky grip on his Pillow Pet. He couldn't look at Lance out of sheer embarrassment for admitting the fact that he actually had nightmares and went to him of all people for comfort.
  
  "Really? How old are you, six?" Lance scoffed, and turned over away from Keith. "You'll be fine. The Boogeyman isn't gonna get you."

 
Keith has really bad nightmares and finds comfort in Lance's room.





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> based on this really cute [headcannon](http://adhd-noya.tumblr.com/post/149971207226/hc-that-keith-has-rlly-bad-nightmares-and-even) i found

The sound of falling buildings overwhelmed Keith's senses; he was was crying from the intoxicating smoke in the air. The sweltering heat from the violent flames threatened to consume Keith and his lion. He searched desperately for the rest of his team, but all he could see was flames and utter destruction. Keith tried to call out to Shiro through his helmet, but he was met with static.

Suddenly, Keith could see Lance's blue lion explode up from the debris, and he gasped. "Lance!" He attempted to cry, thick smoke burning his throat. "Lance, are you there?!"

Blue was struggling to stay in the burning sky, moving erratically as it searched for some sign of life. Keith tried to wake his own lion, but it had been unresponsive since Keith was shot out of the sky by a cannon and didn't appear to be reactivating any time soon. Keith pleaded with Red, begging it to just hold on a little longer, but there was nothing. He looked back up at the sky to see Blue barely hovering above the burning buildings. Getting nervous, he tried to yell out to Lance again, but he could barely breathe.

Feeling his airways begin to constrict, Keith knew he needed to get out of his lion  _fast_. He fought to escape his seatbelt, but the clasp wouldn't budge. Keith desperately gasped for air; his lungs couldn't be soothed by the soot in the air. He frantically clawed at the seatbelt clasp, praying it would give.

As he was fighting to escape, he saw a massive ball of flames hurl towards the ground, heading straight for the struggling Blue Lion.

Keith let out a raspy yell as everything went red...

 

 

Keith sat upright in his bed, his breathing erratic. He fought off the four layers of blankets that consumed him and looked around. He was back in his dim room on the Castle of Lions, and he could feel tears trickling down his cheeks. A sheet of sweat coated his body, causing his thin shirt to stick to his heaving chest. 

Terrifying nightmares had been torturing Keith for the past month, and every night was a different way all his beloved friends died before his eyes. This version was one of the worst ones yet; there was no way he could sleep alone tonight. So Keith slowly got up from his bed, grabbed his lion Pillow Pet, and made the slow trek through dim hallways to a certain someone's room. 

When he eventually reached his destination, Keith took a shaky breath and activated the button to slide the door open. "Lance, wake up." he whispered as he stepped into the room, but it came out hoarse. He cleared his throat and called Lance's name again. There was no response. Annoyed, Keith walked over to the bed and shook Lance gently. "Lance, wake up!"

Lance lazily pushed Keith away, mumbling something he couldn't understand. When Keith pushed him more violently, he groaned and turned towards Keith. "Okay, okay, I'm up! What's the big deal anyway?" He grumbled, wiping his eyes. "Keith? Why'd you wake me up?"

"I, uh, had a bad dream and can't sleep." Keith admitted, and he tightened the shaky grip on his Pillow Pet. He couldn't look at Lance out of sheer embarrassment for admitting the fact that he actually had nightmares and went to him of all people for comfort.

" _Really?_ How old are you, six?" Lance scoffed, and turned over away from Keith. "You'll be fine. The Boogeyman isn't gonna get you."

Of  _course_ Lance would say that.  This was a waste of time, and Keith knew that, but he kept prodding anyway. "Lance, please," Keith pleaded. His pride was only thing keeping him from unleashing a fit of hysterics in front of his somewhat-nemesis. "I keep having the same dream over and over, and usually I can just calm down and fall back asleep, but this time everything felt so fucking  _real..."_ Keith choked on his words as he desperately fought back a breakdown. Solitary tears started to trickle down his face, and talking got more and more difficult as the sobs bubbled in his throat. "There was fire, a-a-and I saw Blue just floating, but it wasn't like you were controlling her... L-l-like you--" 

He couldn't contain his anguish any longer. Keith's sentence was cut short as he erupted with uncontrollable sobbing. He gasped for air as his entire body was shaking with pent up emotion. "I-I c-couldn't breathe, an-and I was about to watch you d-d-die!" His words slurred together; hiccups broke up his sentences into jumbled clauses.

Keith's sudden breakdown immediately got Lance's attention, and he sat up. "Hey, hey, don't cry..." He said softly, and opened his arms. "C'mere. It'll be okay."

Keith could barely mumble an apology as he fell into Lance's arms. He couldn't stop rambling about how Pidge and Hunk and Shiro were gone and how scared he felt. Even though his pride had flown out the window, he just couldn't stop talking. He felt so vulnerable and open; he's just providing Lance with so much blackmail material...

"Calm down; it was just a dream, we're all here." Lance whispered tenderly in Keith's ear, and rubbed his back in slow circles. "Do you, wanna... sleep with me tonight? I used to sleep with my mom when I had nightmares as a kid."

Keith pulled away from Lance's chest and strained his eyes to look at him in the dark room. He sniffled, then nodded.

Lance scooted over so Keith could crawl into the cramped bed. He put his pillow down next to Lance's near the wall. Once they were both situated, Keith immediately returned his head to the warm crook of Lance's neck. He held onto Lance like the two would drift away if he was to let go. Lance was surprisingly soft and comforting; his body melted around Keith and calmed his nerves. He had a unique smell of his own that he could only describe with  _Lance_. His slow, even breathing made Keith feel safe, and he couldn't fight the comforting drowsiness as he drifted off into a nightmare-free sleep.

 

* * *

 

Keith and Lance had eventually gotten a routine going where Shiro called lights out, Keith would sneak into Lance's room, and they would fall asleep together. He didn't even bother to bring his pillow back and forth, so it just stayed in Lance's bed every night. At that point, the two simply saw it as a way to rid Keith of his nightmares and give the two piece of mind. The two continued the routine for multiple months, and neither of them wanted to find out what would happen if they stopped (and they both  _really_ enjoyed each other's company).

The day had ended as per usual, and Shiro was announcing lights out as always. The second he turned the corner to go through another hall, Keith crept out of his room and made his way to Lance's. Lance was waiting for him, as always, and Keith curled up into Lance's warm embrace. He sighed into his chest as all the stress of the day slowly seeped from his bones.

While Keith was laying peacefully in Lance's arms, he felt something move. Lance had removed his chin from on top of Keith's head to  _kiss his forehead_. Keith immediately froze up, and could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

Lance's heart rate skyrocketed from embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking..." He mumbled.

Awkward silence rose between the two, the humid air between them grew thick and stagnant. Neither of them had any words to say. So when Lance started to gently run his fingers through Keith's soft dark hair, he couldn't find a response.

Lance looked down at Keith, and Keith looked away. "Is this... okay?" He asked timidly.

Keith hesitated, hummed into Lance's chest, and curled himself closer to him. He wasn't a huge fan of people touching his head in general, but he loved Lance's slender fingers running through his hair. He was so gentle and methodical as he raked Keith's bangs out of his face. Lance's dull fingernails gently scraped Keith's scalp in long, fluid motions as his deft fingers made their way down Keith's head.

All Keith could do was hum in pure bliss when Lance placed another gentle peck through his hair and scooted so their foreheads connected. Keith smiled at him through half-lidded eyes. "Thank you." He whispered to the barely visible Lance in front of him. Lance's embarrassment by the two words made him smile. He longed for tender moments like these, moments where he forgot his past, ignored his fate, and cherished the present. Moments where the only thought drifting through his typically chaotic mind was how he never wanted to leave Lance's side.

Lance and Keith's noses touched ever so slightly; the space between their lips was ten degrees hotter than the still air around them. Lance's fingers continued to work through Keith's hair. Keith's hands moved slowly up to Lance's face; his palms met Lance's cheeks and his fingers intertwined with the short silky hair at the nape of his neck. He brought their faces even closer together so that their noses sat next to each other and their lips were mere centimetres apart. He could feel Lance's shallow breathing on his stinging lips.

Keith let his relaxed eyelids drift gently shut, and he slowly closed the gap between their anxious lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage im sorry
> 
> i havent forgotten about silent but lovely, trust me. i'm just... overwhelmed lmao 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hanamatsuu) and [tumblr](http://adhd-noya.tumblr.com)!


End file.
